


Every Time

by Deonara2012



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangwon could make it rain hard simply by forgetting his umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true
> 
> A wild hair. That's all.

It happened every time. SangWon had actually kept track, notes on his calendar that his roommate teased him about. He also couldn't deny the evidence. No matter what the forecast said, it only poured when SangWon forgot his umbrella. So he stood by the bus stop - as close as he could and still stay reasonably dry - and waited with a small crowd, most of them with umbrellas and therefore actually AT the stop.

"You look wet."

Startled, SangWon turned to face the speaker. The man stood in the doorway of the shop, door leaning on his shoulder and scent of warm coffee wafting out over his shoulder. SangWon stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he knew this guy. "It's raining," he said finally.

"No umbrella?" He didn't wear a nametag, so he didn't work there. He didn't look in the least familiar, and SangWon knew he'd remember someone with Harry Potter-style glasses.

"Not this time," SangWon said.

The man nodded. "It caught me off guard, too. Do you have time to join me with something warm?"

SangWon fought to keep his jaw from falling open. "Sure," his mouth said while his brain tried to get around that.

The man backed up to let him in. "Good. What would you like?"

SangWon followed him toward a table, trying not to drip on any of the people he passed. "Hot Chocolate, please," he said.

"A good choice," the man said. "Here, sit. I'll be right back."

Still confused, SangWon sat in the chair the man had indicated.

Across the table, a half-full cup of something that still steamed sat next to a novel with a bookmark sticking out of it about half way through. A bag of some sort sat on the bench against the wall - not a backpack, he knew that much - with a jacket shoved behind it. Neither looked familiar.

"Here you are." A mug settled on the table in front of SangWon, and then the stranger slid in across from him.

"Thank you," SangWon said, and wrapped his freezing hands around the warm mug. He sighed at the warmth. "Do I know you?"

The man smiled, and THAT looked familiar. "Once, a few months ago. Jeon HoJoon. You are SangWon, aren't you? Friend of Jiho's?"

"Yes," SangWon said. "But you don't look familiar, not really."

HoJoon smirked. "Before these," he said, and pulled his glasses off.

Now he looked familiar, and SangWon grinned. "Right, I remember you now." He tried his drink and burned the tip of his tongue. "What are you doing here?"

HoJoon put his glasses back on. "Waiting out the storm. I usually stop by on my way home from work anyway."

"No umbrella?" SangWon asked.

HoJoon laughed. "Yes, but it's not a good one. My book and I would get soaked, and I'd rather save it the drenching. I'd survive, but it wouldn't and I like it."

SangWon smiled and tried his drink again, already feeling so much warmer than he had when he'd come in. "Thank you so much for this."

HoJoon smiled. "You're welcome."

By the time the rain let up, they'd had a conversation punctuated by comfortable silences and shared laughter. Traffic in the small shop picked up, and HoJoon glanced toward the window. "It's slowing down," he said. "Shall we go for the bus stop? We can share my umbrella."

"I'd like that," SangWon admitted. "But first, can I have your number?" He hoped he didn't go as red as he felt he had.

"Yeah, of course," HoJoon said, and dug in his bag for pen and paper. He wrote his number down and handed the paper across the table. "Give me a call or text so I have yours, too."

"I will," SangWon said, and tucked the paper into his pocket.

"Good." HoJoon scooted out, pulled his jacket on, and tucked the novel into his bag before slipping it over his shoulder. SangWon put his coat on as well, and followed him over to the umbrella stand.

The rain stayed light while they waited for the bus, huddled together under HoJoon's umbrella, the four stops to his apartment, and until the bus drove away, taking HoJoon and his umbrella. The sky opened up, drenching him again, and SangWon didn't care.  
   
He hadn't left his umbrella on purpose. He'd actually forgotten it in the rush to get out of his place and to where HoJoon had suggested they meet. SangWon had nearly gotten there when the sky darkened, and he swore under his breath. He held out hope, as he got off the bus and strode toward the book store, but just before he reached it, thunder rumbled. SangWon groaned. And this time, he'd get HoJoon caught in it.

The bells on the door rang when he opened it, and HoJoon looked up from a book he read in a cozy-looking armchair. A smile lit his face, and even the impending downpour couldn't keep SangWon from smiling back. "You're early," HoJoon said, setting the book down and grabbing his bag. 

"It's going to start raining," SangWon said, and leaned into HoJoon's hug. 

"I heard the thunder," HoJoon said. "But the news said a light shower."

SangWon nodded. "Hopefully," he said, noting as he stepped back that HoJoon did not have his umbrella this time. "You didn't say what you wanted to do, though."

HoJoon grinned. "I really don't care," he said, his cheeks going faintly pink. "I wanted to spend time with you where we could just... get to know each other better."

SangWon stared at him for a moment, the statement so unexpected, and HoJoon's blush deepened to red. "I... No one's ever said that before," SangWon stammered when it looked like HoJoon thought he might combust, and smiled. "I'd like that. Have any ideas?"

He didn't miss HoJoon's soft sigh of relief. "Well, there's an arcade around the corner, but it's loud. An excellent bakery is just down the street, or... I don't know, rent a movie and ignore it?" He shrugged. "Whatever sounds good to you."

SangWon thought a moment. "Let's start at the bakery," he suggested. "And then see where it goes."

HoJoon laughed softly. "You must be able to read my mind," he said, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder. "That sounds perfect."

They'd gotten almost exactly between the two places when thunder crashed and rain beat down. HoJoon let out a startled laugh and hunched his shoulders. SangWon grabbed his hand and they ran for the bakery, ducking in behind someone else, thoroughly soaked. 

"You were right," HoJoon said, holding onto the hot chocolate he'd ordered, hair slicked back out of his face, sitting across from SangWon. He'd taken his glasses off when the steam from his drink had fogged them over, and SangWon thought he looked much better without them. "Rain, and much harder than they said."

SangWon nodded. "Yeah," he said. "It's just.... it always happens."

HoJoon blinked at him, mug poised halfway between the table and his mouth. "What always happens?"

"The rain. It doesn't seem to matter what the news people say. If I have my umbrella, it doesn't rain hard. If I don't, I get soaked. So. Sorry about this. I forgot it today."

HoJoon stared, then set his mug down. "You're the reason we're soaked," he repeated.

SangWon nodded, keeping his despair out of his face.

"Why did you forget your umbrella?"

SangWon's jaw dropped open, the question so unexpected. "Um. I was. In a hurry to meet you, actually." His face heated up, and it surprised him a little that the water dripping out of his hair didn't evaporate.

HoJoon smiled and sipped his drink. "Well, then it's my fault, and that's just fine," he said. "Besides. Getting wet doesn't bother me. I like the rain."

SangWon stared at him, even more thrown. 

HoJoon reached over and gently closed his mouth. "You're not a fish," he said, and then smirked. "Power over the rain notwithstanding."

It took SangWon a moment for it to sink in. For some reason, his weirdness didn't frighten this guy off. "I'd take you home if I didn't have a roommate," he blurted, and the fading blush came rushing back.

HoJoon smiled. "I don't," he said. "And I don't live too far away. Ready to go?"

SangWon smiled back. "Yes," he said. "I am."


End file.
